Odio
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Porque había muchas cosas que no le gustaban...no hay mayor impulsor de odio que la envidia...Pero aún así... DRABBLES, shonen ai, sasunaru
1. Fútbol

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.

ODIO

Sasuke odia el fútbol.

No encuentra sentido en mirar a un montón de sujetos correr de un lado a otro, persiguiendo un estúpido balón.

Lo odia, no porque no sepa jugarlo, o porque sea un mal jugador; lo odia porque no le gusta sudar, ni el sol, o el amontonamiento de los jugadores, uno sobre otros cuando se ha anotado un gol.

Lo odia por los pequeños uniformes, porque es un deporte donde todo el mundo puede mirar, por la forma incoherente y eufórica que se levanta la adrenalina, y por los tumultos de gente que lo miran.

Lo odia por que es excitante mirar a Naruto sudar mientras corre de un lugar a otro persiguiendo un estúpido balón. Y lo es aún mas ver como a Naruto le hierve la adrenalina. Porque a Naruto le quedan muy bien los pantalones cortos y las playeras sin manga.

Odia que todos puedan verlo así. Y porque es demasiado divertido mirarlo insultar cuando se ha cometido un error; y demasiado encantador verle sonreír con euforia cuando han ganado.

Odia que los jugadores lo toquen de aquella manera.

Pero sobre todo, lo odia porque Naruto lo ignora completamente cuando de fútbol se trata.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Drabbles! xS_

_Ya sé, y_ sé... no debería estar escribiendo cosas que no cuando no eh terminado ni traído actualización de mis otros fics... pero les diré algo deprimente a mis lectores recurrentes... mi computadora está restringida por exceso de gasto de luz, así que, aunque esté de vacaciones, no podré pasar a actualizar como a mi me gustaría u_ú

una buena noticia es que, la siguiente actualización de "tengamos un hijo" ya está lista, ya sólo falta que pueda hacerme con mi maquina por un par de horas...

Espero que tengan paciencia, en cuanto tenga tiempo, terminaré estos drabbles.

Gracias por leer

sayonara

Humi...


	2. Ajedrez

ODIO

Capítulo 2.- Ajedrez.

Naruto odia el ajedrez.

Porque su cabeza duele de tanto pensar movimientos certeros en un espacio silencioso; y porque, en realidad, jamás lo ha entendido totalmente.

Lo odia, porque es sumamente aburrido; la clase de juego en la que sólo hay que pensar, y los jugadores están quietos tanto tiempo, que incluso llega a parecer que se han convertido en estatúas. Porque un partido de ajedrez puede durar tanto, que los jugadores terminan teniendo raíces saliendo de sus traseros a las sillas.

Lo odia porque se necesita una concentración extrema y una atención total.

Lo odia porque Sasuke se puede pasar horas jugando ajedrez, con aquella facción seria y pensativa que le da tanta elegancía. Porque su rostro se tuerce en una condenadamente atractiva sonrisa prepotente una vez que ha hecho el _jaque matte._

_Porque cuando Sasuke está jugando ajedrez, lo único que le importa es el sujeto que está frente suyo, y aquellas piezas muertas de madera, cuya movilidad depende completamente de su mano y su __cerebro__._

_Pero sobre todo, lo odia porque Sasuke lo __ignora__olímpicamente__cuando__ decide ponerse a "__jugar__"_

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no me acostumbro al teclado inglés u_ú_

_Y la laptop de mi onii-sama tiene incluso el Word configurado para ese idioma T_T_

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	3. Anime

ODIO

Capítulo 3.- Anime

Sasuke odia el anime.

Lo odia porque crea estereotipos acerca de las personas; porque convierte a las personas en adictos idiotas que se pasan horas frente al televisor, porque modifica actitudes, costumbres y pensamientos. Porque lo transmiten en gran parte de los canales.

La mayoría de los anime no transmitían nada educativo; eran para ignorantes adictos a la ficción.

Lo odiaba porque lo transmitían desde temprano en la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche.

Lo odiaba porque a Naruto le fascinaba estarse horas frente a la television, mirando anime. Porque siempre intentaba imitar lo que ahí veía, y resultaba terriblemente encantador; porque le pegaban ideas raras al idiota de Naruto; y muchos de ellos estaban llenos de perversion…

Lo odiaba, porque era lo único por lo que Naruto crearía un horario.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	4. Documentales

ODIO

Capítulo 4.- Documentales.

Naruto odia los documentales.

Los odiaba porque, en todos ellos, el narrador tenía una voz tan pesada que le provocaban sueño.

Debía admitir que las imágenes eran, muchas veces, impactantes; pero se quedaba dormido antes de que terminaran.

Aunque estuviesen llenos de acción, eran extrañamente silenciosos y tranquilizadores.

Eran aburridos, duraban milenios, y no entendía cómo Sasuke podía pasarse horas mirando uno.

Los odiaba porque no podía mirar televisión cuando había un documental.

Porque eran un programa educativo que no enseñaba nada (si de sentimientos y pensamientos se debía hablar). Porque no tenían nada de fantástico.

Los odiaba, porque eran lo único que lograba tener a Sasuke tirado en un sillón, con cara de idiota, perdido por horas.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Por fin! Pude actualizar esto…. Eh estado teniendo problemas con el final, pero tengo fe en que podré terminarlo como es debido z_

_Para los curiosos… Si, estoy escribiendo "Relaciones de una noche", salvo que eh tenido un poco de problemas con la edición de una escena de masturbación, y quitando mi depresión masiva, causa de la gente egoísta que se empeña en llevarse a la persona mas importante para mi en todo el mundo, creo que la motivación regresará y mi entusiasmo mejorará, y podré terminar la siguiente edición._

"_tengamos un hijo" está un poco muerto, pero sólo por mi falta de ánimo… estoy segura que podré escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto, ya que no podré usar la computadora en un tiempo o_O_

_Y bueno.. "Engaños", está a la mitad de un lemon, y, ustedes saben, siempre me trabo antes, durante y después de los lemon Dx_

_Gracias a quienes me tienen paciencia y siguen leyendo…_

_Cielos! De verdad estoy deprimida! Dos meses… Ojala pudiera morirme ese tiempo y despertar cuando se acabara…_

_Gracias por leer_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	5. Dulces

ODIO

Capítulo 5.- Dulces

Sasuke odia los dulces.

No por completo, pues le gusta probar alguno de vez en cuando. Pero los odia.

Tantos colores lo ponían molesto, el consumirlos en exceso provoca problemas de salud, eran empalagosos y los sabores eran, demasiado drásticos y, muchas veces, artificiales.

Odia la inmensa variedad.

Odia los dulces, porque Naruto se queda hipnotizado al pasar por una dulcería. Porque los amaba de todos los sabores, tamaños y formas.

Las tartas, los caramelos, chocolates, paletas, chiclosos, panques, polvos, ácidos, chiles… Todos, Sasuke los odia.

Los odia porque Naruto no se cansa de comerlos. Los odia porque, mientras se pasean en la boca del rubio, siendo completamente abarcados por su lengua, se deshacen, deslizándose por su garganta, manchándole la cara, sus facciones se tuercen en satisfacción y una alegría casi orgásmica.

Cuando su cara está llena de manchas de distintos dulces, parece un niño pequeño.

Los odia, porque Naruto los encuentra demasiado satisfactorios.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

~_ Se dice, que el único sentimiento que puede competir con el amor, es el odio… Pues no hay ningún otro sentimiento tan intenso como estos.~_


	6. Vegetales

ODIO

Capitulo 6.- Vegetales

Naruto odia los vegetales.

Los odia porque son grandes, duros, descoloridos, y amargos.

Los vegetales tienen un sabor horrendo; por eso Naruto los odia. No son divertidos, ni coloridos, ni tienen un olor agradable; y mucho menos como a Sasuke le gusta comerlos: hervidos.

Los vegetales son sanos; ayudan a mantener el cuerpo fuerte y la mente clara.

Pero él escuchó que algunos provocan gases, y no se quiere arriesgar.

Naruto los odia, porque Sasuke quiere comerlos a diario en cada momento. Siempre hay un plato rebosante de vegetales hervidos, sea lo que sea que vaya a comer.

Si, Naruto puede comerlos… Pero prefiere hacerlo sólo de vez en cuando.

Los odia por la cara de paz y satisfacción que Sasuke pone al comerlos, por la tranquilidad con que los consume, y porque casi todos son verdes.

Sasuke le tiene vehemencia a los vegetales.

Naruto los odia, porque Sasuke quiere comerlos a diario.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_~ El odio es, por mucho, el sentimiento mas fuerte. El hombre ama con prisa, pero detesta con calma. ~ Mandy…_


	7. Ramen

ODIO

Capítulo 7.- Ramen

Naruto ama el ramen; Sasuke ya se ha resignado a ese hecho.

El ramen es una comida completa y, en cierto modo, sana, aunque demasiado condimentada.

Odiar el ramen sería demasiado problemático.

Naruto ama el ramen. Por eso Sasuke se ha resignado

No puede tenerse nada en contra de ese platillo.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Ok, ahí van las noticias de ultimo momento… No me pude resistir a escribir un capi sobre el ramen, aunque no lleve odio de por medio xDD_

_El siguiente capi de Relaciones de una noche está hecho; tan sólo me falta la oportunidad de subirlo, ahora estoy de contrabando, así queno me meteré con cosas largas. La verdad es que esa historia se volvió mas mala cuando decidí pasar del primer lemon…ese debió ser el final… Como sea._

_Tengamos un hijo no tendrá continuación hasta finales de agosto o principios de septiembre (esa es mi esperanza u.u )_

_El lemon de Engaños está terminado; como ya dije, sólo me falta oportunidad… Eh estado desanimada, pero parece que mis fics no se quedarán estancados por mucho, y eso es un alivio, sobre todo que me estoy exigiendo mas con la calidad, quiero que sean algo merecedor de leer._

_Gracias por seguir apoyándome ^^_


	8. Manga

ODIO

Capítulo 8.- Manga

Sasuke odia el manga.

Porque son lectura poco seria. Es un libro lleno de dibujos que no enseña nada.

El manga es igual que el anime, pero pretendiendo ser un libro; por eso es normal que lo odie, no?

Odiarlo tiene sentido para él.

Lo odia porque es aún más explícito que la animación. Porque puede haber unos tan grandes como un buen libro.

Odia su diseño, sus frases, y hasta que esté a blanco y negro. Aunque también lo odiaría si estuviera a color.

Sasuke odia el manga, porque es lo único que a Naruto le apetece leer.

Porque Naruto se pierde a si mismo aún más es un manga que en un anime. Tanto que llega a parecer que en realidad lee un libro.

Sasuke odia el manga con vehemencia, porque alguno de aquellos "libros"puede tener entretenido a Naruto durante horas por la noche…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Bien! Las cosas a lo legal, conseguí permiso para usar la computadora !_

_Sólo tengo hora y media, así que pasaré a hacer las actualizaciones que tengo pendientes. Relaciones de una noche va bien, pero tengamos un hijo no me llega la motivación u.u_

_De Engaños, lamento decir que no les daré esperanza…_

_Como sea, pido disculpas por lo de los signos de interrogación, aún no tengo mi computadora (y cada vez lo veo más lejos), y doy gracias por poder por lo menos escribir la ñ, que fue un show de rogarle a mi onii-sama para que la pusiera en teclado español. Aun así, no sé manipularla bien, así que lo de los signos se queda pendiente. Me conformo con que se vea entendible._

_Además, no creo poder estar lo suficiente como para experimentar con Word, ni por el permiso, ni por mis ojos; mis lentes nuevos están hasta mañana y mientras sufro con dolores de ojos z_

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	9. Libros

ODIO

Capítulo 9.- Libros

Naruto odia los libros.

Odia los libros que tienen solo letras y cero ilustraciones.

Odia los libros llenos de letras pequeñitas que lo marean, que son de tamaños interminables.

A él no le gusta ir página tras página sin nada que mirar. No hay mucha emoción para él cuando no mira.

Naruto sabe que seguro existen muchos interesantes; y conoce aquella sensación de las imágenes formándose dentro de tu cabeza mientras lees.

Porque Naruto si ha leído, aunque sea algo difícil de creer.

Pero nada de eso ha hecho que Naruto deje de odiar los libros.

Odia sus pastas grandes y duras; porque suele tenerlas sobre tu cabeza. Odia su tranquilizante aroma a papel nuevo, y que, con el tiempo, las hojas se vuelven amarillas.

Odia que sea algo que no se tira, porque siempre se puede utilizar.

Y odia con ardiente vehemencia que, para cuando él ya terminó de leer tres tomos de manga, Sauske no lleve más de tres capítulos de un enorme libro…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_La última sorpresa es que, pese a mi depresión y que, al parecer, estoy postergándolo todo a pesar de tener tiempo suficiente como para pensar y descifrar las filosofías de la biblia; esta serie de drabbles ya tiene planeado un final!... o algo así xP_

_Eh estado viendo anime como loca desquiciada, pero parece que nada me satisface… si alguien tiene una sugerencia de qué hacer en casos como estos (donde no puedo usar la computadora, ver televisión, leer, dibujar, escribir, dormir en exceso, salir o quedarme en casa sin que alguien se moleste) le agradecería que me lo dijera ^^_


	10. Helado

ODIO

Capítulo 10.- Helado

Sasuke odia el helado.

Sabe que es verdaderamente reconfortable durante las oleadas de calor. Pero es mayor su odio que su gratitud.

Lo odia porque le lastima los dientes con el frío. El helado es un dulce; por eso decidió agregarlo a la lista de cosas que odia

Odia que se derrita con rapidez, que sea suave y se escurra ensuciándolo todo.

Sasuke odia el helado, porque cuando hace calor, Naruto lo consume como si de agua se tratara.

Lo odia porque siempre, sin faltar una ocasión, cuando Naruto come helado, termina llenándose las manos, la cara, la ropa, el cuello, el cabello, el torso…

Sasuke odia el helado sobremanera, porque la última vez que Naruto lo comió y se ensució, relamiéndolo con su hábil y húmeda lengua, su mente se llenó con un sinnúmero de ideas maravillosamente perversas…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Err… sólo puedo decir que, no tengo ordenador… Las pocas ocasiones que puedo hacerme con una computadora tengo que hacerlo deprisa y eh estado bastante ocupada, ya eh entrado a la escuela y, pese a que no tengo muchas tareas aún, tengo una increible cantidad de proyectos personales._

_Además, estoy siendo egoísta, así que cuando no tengo tarea, me pongo a ver anime xD Porque no tengo excusa para usar la compu u.u_

_Espero que tengan paciencia… "Tengamos un hijo" esta un poco atorado, pero parece que llega lentamente… muy, muy lentamente…_


	11. Café

ODIO

Capítulo 11.- Café

Naruto odia el café.

Sabe que es espléndidamente reconfortante durante la temporada helada tomar una taza rebosante de café caliente. Con leche y mucho azúcar, es capaz de disfrutarlo.

Pero lo odia.

Odia sus enormes y lindos granos oscuros, su delicioso y embriagante aroma. Odia el hecho de que su temperatura tenga que ser siempre elevada para poder consumir lo que propiamente se llama café. Odia lo amargo del café.

Odia que Sasuke disfrute tomarlo, y odia aún más el hecho de que siempre lo consume negro.

Odia que quita el sueño, y algunas ocasiones te quita el insomnio.

Odia el café porque es una droga, que te puede hacer consumirlo taza tras taza pese a su amargura.

Naruto odia el café sobre manera, porque cuando lo consume, o simplemente el mirar a Sasuke consumirlo, logra que la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleve a alturas inhospitas…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Sí, ya sé que dije que no actualizaría nada mas hasta que Fragmentos de vida esté completamente terminado… Pero vamos! Fue el cumpleaños de Naruto y yo no le preparé nada especial, así que me dije que lo menos que podía hacer era actualizar el siguiente capítulo de los drabbles, pues se trataba de él x'D_

_Esperemos que nuestro muso se lo haya pasado de maravilla en su cumpleaños y que Kishimoto-sama nos tenga algún regalo /_


	12. Calor

ODIO

Capítulo 12.- Calor

Sasuke odia el calor.

Odia sentir su cuerpo pegajoso, odia sudar y odia el sol en exceso.

Odia necesitar más de una ducha al día, aún cuando no ha hecho trabajo físico.

Durante la temporada de calor se siente cansado; y eso lo odia.

Odia que no haya una forma en exceso efectiva para deshacerse del calor. Porque odia cuando el aire se vuelve sofocante incluso al respirar, como los hielos en sus bebidas se derriten con suma rapidez, que tenga que dejar las ventanas abiertas por las noches, pues los insectos entran en grandes cantidades.

Sasuke odia el calor, porque a Naruto no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke odia ir a la alberca pública arrastrado por Naruto y sus alegres impulsos de refrescarse. Porque odia andar en traje de baño. Porque odia que Naruto use traje de baño.

Odia el calor porque provoca que el rubio tenga deseos de mojarse cada cinco minutos.

Sasuke odia el calor con profundidad. Sobre todo porque ocasiona que Naruto se ande en paños menores.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Tengo prometido no escribir nada mas hasta que Fragmentos de vida esté terminado; sin embargo, hoy es un día bastante, bastante especial para una fujoshi como yo._

_Si es que se preguntan el por qué, la respuesta es muy sencilla: Hoy es 23 de Octubre!_

_¿Y eso que carajo tiene que ver? Dirán. Pues sí que tiene que ver! El 23 de Octubre es el día del sasunaru!_

_Hoy, 23 de Octubre del 2010, es el primer día del sasunaru! /_

_Feliz Día a Todos! Disfruten de algo bueno y sasunarutero el día de hoy o¬O (aunque no sea de mi parte x'D)_


End file.
